As is well known, wind is a source of energy which is limitless in supply and available and dependable substantially all of the time. Its average speed and force at any given location can be predicted with reasonable accuracy. However, in spite of this, wind as a source of energy has not been utilized to its fullest extent.
For generations, wind machines such as the windmill have been employing principles and practices in their construction and operation which are most inefficient. These prior machines have primarily depended upon restricting the action of the wind upon the unit to prevent damage to its structure. Such restriction in the case of windmills is accomplished by feathering the blades or by adjusting them so the wind merely blows past or between them. Rotating turbines have been used but they too have depended upon restricting or dumping a portion of the available air to protect the structure and in some instances, to also control the speed. Obviously, a wind machine, whether of the windmill blade type or the rotating turbine-type having vanes cannot operate efficiently if the maximum volume of available wind is not directed to the blades or vanes.